Illusions
by Crowsnight66
Summary: Sequel to Situation. Kiseki Walker understands she's different because she has two fathers. What happens when she starts getting visits from a disappeared Noah? And even though the final battle was won, why are akuma appearing again? Who's making them? RoadXOC, Yullen, Yuri, Yaoi. Please read Situation first, or this will make no sense whatsoever. DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Sweet Sixteen

_**Illusions**_

_Chapter 1: Sweet Sixteen_

Rubbing my eyes and yawning, I sit up in my bed, stretching out my cramped muscles, and I see Yoru on the floor. Confused, I ask, "How'd you get down there?"

"It's not my fault, meow! You had another weird dream, meow, and you kicked me, meow, then proceeded to make-out with the wall, meow!" she explained, standing and shaking herself. Ice died from old age when I was nine, but nearly immediately, I found a little black kitten wandering around outside the Order in the snow, crying for help from the cold.

"Sorry," I apologize. Then, I remember what today was. Yes, I'm finally sixteen! Hopping up from my bed, I scoop up Yoru in my arms and carry her into the bathroom along with the outfit Daddy picked out for me. After putting the cat on the vanity, I begin to change into the black tank top and matching knee-length skirt, complete with leggings.

My room and bathroom were the exact same as Daddy and Chichi's except it was flipped, so our beds were side-by-side, plus the wall in the middle. Once I was in the new outfit, I look at Yoru, "What do you think?"

"Allen needs to be a fashion designer, meow. You look smoking hot, meow!" she replies. Smiling, I begin brushing my hair and put it up into the French braid that Daddy likes so much. Kurohana used to wear one, so he thought that it would be a good reminder of her, even if Cross and Tiedoll both are never here. Even in the braid, my piano hair still fell past my butt, and it aggravates me that I have a tendency to sit on it. After brushing my teeth, I go to my make-up.

Since I was born, Daddy wanted me to express myself however I wanted, as long as that didn't mean I slept around and walked through the Order in clothes that made me look like an advertisement, and I do just that. Express myself, that is. I've had people ask if I'm emo, but no, just Goth. It's not that I wear nothing but black and have vampire fangs. No, I wear heavy make-up, like eyeliner, black eye shadow, no blush, and black lipstick. Everything about it outlines my red eyes, and I've scared people before because of my eye color.

Slipping on my ebony boots, I slip out the door, quickly knocking on Dad's. When it opens, his hair is fuzzed up everywhere and his chrome eyes are tired and drooping, but he brightens when he sees it's me. Throwing his arms around me, he says, "Happy birthday, Kiseki."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be back later. First, I've got to finally prove I'm better than Chichi," I explain, pointing towards the training room.

Rolling his eyes, Allen nods, "Okay. Remember what we talked about."

"I know, morph," I say, walking towards the training room. When I see the doors opened, I leap up, coming back down as a snow leopard, and I slowly creep closer to the door, ears perked. The first sound I hear is metal slicing through the air and footsteps, and I move to the entrance, eyes narrowing to target my blindfolded father.

The training room had been altered slightly to involve things dangling from the ceiling and platforms on the walls, and as I crept around the corner, I jump onto a ledge a little over seven feet up and change into human form again. Moving to the next ledge, I have to morph my hands into paws, digging my claws into the edge of the ridge so I could pull myself up, and now I'm a good eighteen feet off the ground.

Kanda had stopped slashing invisible enemies and was now facing me, "Aren't you going to attack? An akuma won't give you time to play with your tail."

"Yeah, then take off your blindfold and watch me kick your butt," I growl, waiting for him to do just that. When he looks up at me, I take a deep breath and begin the maneuver I've been practicing for weeks, but I've never been this high. Leaping off the ledge, I begin to run as fast as I can _across the wall_, moving around platforms as I burst from the wall, and I bowl myself into Chichi, for the first time getting him on his back. Mugen is still in his hand though, and I duck and avoid numerous attacks, blocking a few with my tail after changing it to a blade.

While I'm trying to disarm him, he sweeps my legs out from me, but I change it into a backhand-spring. Trying to straighten my mind, I don't react quickly enough to block the hard punch he sends to my stomach, sending me staggering backwards until I hit the wall. Luckily, I jump a good three feet to grab the bottom of a ledge, swinging off to land squarely on his chest, and as I stand on top of him, he attempts to unbalance me with his forearm.

Jumping off of him, I crouch in a feral position a few feet away, hissing, and Kanda quickly recomposes himself, standing before I dart forward. After I dash between his legs, I go from on all fours to a handstand, trying to fall backwards, but he grabs my ankles, flinging me into the air. My landing was very ungraceful, even if I came down on my hands and feet, and I let out a loud, "Nya~!"

The cry wasn't loud enough to hurt him, but he definitely did not like it as he clutched his ears, spitting curses. Smirking, I snarl and collide with him hard, finally pinning his arms and straddling him with my knees beside his hips and legs across his thighs. Happiness welled up inside me as I squeal, "Yes! I beat you! Yu Kanda, age thirty-five, has been beaten by his sixteen-year-old daughter, Kiseki Walker!"

"People might hear you!" he growled, shoving me roughly to the side.

"That's the point, Chichi!" I say elatedly, standing up and wiping away any stray lipstick around my mouth. Rolling his eyes, Kanda stands and scratches behind my ear, "And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm proud of you."

Smiling, I let my purr box run wild as he leads us back toward Allen and his room. Opening the door, I announce, "Daddy! I beat Chichi!"

"What? You're kidding!" Allen says, standing from the bed. Shaking my head, I brag, "Nope! I whipped his butt across the training room!"

"Cocky much?" Kanda grumbled, plopping down on the bed heavily. Propping the pillow up so he could see me easily, he smiles, "Happy birthday, Kiseki."

"You let me win?!"

"Never said that. I didn't tell you happy birthday, though," he explained, closing his eyes.

"Should we give her her present now?" Allen asked, sitting down beside his husband.

"Sure," Chichi said. "Sit down, Kiseki."

Taking a seat beside Daddy, he motions for me to close my eyes, and I let them fall shut, my ears becoming immediately sharper as I flick them around. There's the sound of metal and metal touching before I feel something hard on my collarbone and warm fingers on the back of my neck.

"Okay, you can open them now," Allen said, and when I do that, Kanda is sitting up, too, watching me as I look down. The hard thing I felt was a piece of jewelry I'd loved since I opened my eyes, and I touch the heart-shaped, tan agate, "Your necklace?"

"You always loved it, so Allen and I agreed it could be yours," Kanda said.

"I don't know what to say," I whisper, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Daddy gave me a kiss on my forehead and wiped away the tears, "Thank you is good enough."

"Thank you," I say, throwing my arms around both of them. It had been a long time since I'd heard the story about the necklace, but I never forgot it. How could I? I'm brain-girl, remember?

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Happy birthday to you!" everyone finished, and I blew the sixteen candles out in one try, smiling happily.

So I'm not a big fan of feasts. I mean, I eat three of them a day, but Daddy said that he feels that way, too. Yeah, I quickly learned what my fathers do on holidays like Thanksgiving, and I will never be able to sit on their bed the same way ever again. Who knew Allen was so flexible?

Anyways, when big meals happen, I generally just eat and go train, read, or something like that. Everyone says I'm just like Chichi, because I'm not the most social person, unlike Daddy who talks to Aunt Lena and Uncle Usagi most the time. The only one I really like talking to is Yoru and sometimes Allen and Kanda, but there aren't any boys my age that I can hang out with. Why would I want to hang out with girls? They're just too prissy and who wants to sit around talking about cute boys all day? Cute boys? Never seen one.

Of course, I do like to shop, but not for clothes like Aunt Lena and Daddy. I go straight to the gothic stores. Unfortunately, it took two years to convince Kanda to let me dye my hair green, and then when I finally did, the next day it was gone! I tried it at least three times, but it never would stay, just fade back to monochrome. Must be a Neko thing. Oh, and Kanda doesn't like it when I wear long sleeves either! Don't ask me, I don't know, but he freaks out when I wear turtlenecks for a few days straight and he makes me change. My favorite top is long sleeved, and I rarely got to wear it, but Allen doesn't like the top in general just because it's got a bloody skull with cat ears on it.

"I just don't get it, Yoru. Why are they so protective?!" I complain, doing my regular tail pull-ups off the side of the balcony. The moon was really beautiful tonight, the circle casting a blue haze over the Black Order's building.

Sitting in the chair, Yoru mews, "Well, meow, you are their only daughter, meow, and you've always been a little…off, meow."

"Off?" I repeat, climbing back up the railing to sit in the other chair.

"I mean, meow, you're the only Goth girl here, meow."

"So?"

"So you're different, meow. You're too smart to not know what that means, meow."

Rolling my eyes, I say, "I know, I know. The instinct of humans is to reject those who are different. I learned that when I was four-months-old."

"Exactly, meow. Just ask them, meow, and they'll tell you what's up, meow."

Which takes me to now, sitting on Daddy and Chichi's bed while Allen and I watch Kanda pace, obviously going crazy over something. Finally getting annoyed, the whitette offers, "I can tell her."

"No, I said I would, and I will," the samurai growled, glaring at his husband. Lying back on the bed, I mutter, "At some point. Just spit it out! It's not like I'm two."

Scratching behind my ear, Allen says, "I wish it were that simple, Kiseki, but it's not."

Falling face first onto the bed beside Allen, Chichi finally surrenders, "You tell her. I can't do it."

"Wish you would have figured that out ten minutes ago," Daddy teased. Then he leaned down closer to Kanda's ear and stroked his hair, whispering, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Sixteen years, eight months, and two weeks," he said.

"What?"

He looked up at Allen, "That's how long it's been since it happened. I got over it."

"No, you didn't," Daddy said. With that, he turned back to me, reaching for the hem of his shirt, and he pulled it over his head, revealing a pale chest and stomach crisscrossed with fading scars. The bluenette on his other side still had his face buried in his arms, and I scanned Allen's body, shock overwhelming me.

"You cut?" I whispered, reaching out to touch one of the ashen lines.

"Used to. Emphasis," Kanda answered, not looking up. The facts began piecing themselves together in my brain and I ask sadly, "Why?"

Allen looks down, "Well, it was when I first got here, and the life-style was really hard to cope with for me. Even having the experiences of my apprenticeship with Cross, I still just couldn't adjust. After about a year, I got in a fight with Lenalee, and I still can't remember what it was as pathetic as that it―"

Kanda had slipped a finger through Daddy's belt loop and jerked hard when he heard the word "pathetic".

"Sorry," the whitette apologized. "Anyway, for whatever reason it was, it upset me so bad I tried to kill myself, but I didn't take enough pills. Then about a year after that, Kanda and I had been forced to share this room together and we began dating. I had been having really bad nightmares, and he let me sleep with him, so they stopped. One night, I pulled off my shirt because I was hot and didn't realize what I had done until Kanda brought it up. He left, and I was certain that he wasn't coming back, and I tried again. Luckily, he ran in just in time to stop me.

"The reason we never told you about the night I got pregnant was because that was the night. Lost my virginity, too."

"Didn't need to know the last part," I say, giving him a huge hug.

"What's this for?" he asked, embracing me back. Shrugging, I reply, "For telling me, even if it ticks me that you waited this long."

Laughing, he says, "I wasn't the one who decided it. I wanted to tell you when you where five, but―"

"But we agreed before you were born that we would wait until you turned sixteen," Kanda interrupted, wrapping an arm around Allen's waist and pulling him down to him. Rolling my eyes, I swat him in the head with my tail and lay my ears back, "That was before you found out that the Innocence screwed with my brain."

Possessively holding his husband, Chichi muttered, "Regardless, we agreed to it, and I held him to it."

"You hold me to a lot of things, including you," Daddy teased, but didn't attempt to wiggle out of the grasp.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"_Hyō! I've missed you!" a blue-haired girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I remember this girl from my dream when I was one, the night Chichi and Daddy got engaged. Pushing her off me, I crouch down, tail thrashing and ears laid back, and I bare my teeth at her, "Who are you?"_

_The girl looked hurt, childishly pouting with her lollipop in her mouth, and she replied, "How do you not remember your lover?!"_

"_Lover?" I spit in confusion. Sure, I may like girls instead of boys, but I'm still a virgin, thank you very much! Besides, what age is this girl? Twelve? Thirteen, tops?_

"_Yes, Hyō. Sheesh, for the Noah of intelligence you sure sound stupid right now," she said. Stalking on all fours around her, I growl, "My name's not Hyō. It's Kiseki. Kiseki Mana Walker. Now, what's yours before I find out through your casket?"_

"_Walker? As in Allen Walker?" she gasped in disbelief._

"_He's my father. So is Yu Kanda, so don't think I'll hesitate to attack you."_

_Immaturely, she huffs, "Two dads, huh? That's new. Fine, my name is Road Kamelot. Remember?"_

"_Road? The Noah of dreams? The one that disappeared a little before Neah died?"_

"_Yes, but I obviously didn't disappear, now did I?"_

_That would explain how she got here, in my head and dreams. Though, another thought comes to mind, and looking up to glare at the deadly sharp candles, I growl, "Drop the candles."_

"_What? You used to love my candles!"_

"_Drop. The. Candles. Now."_

"_Fine," she mumbled, and the wax and fire disappear. Moving closer to her cautiously, I order, "Stay still."_

_Amazingly, Road put her hands to her side with a little distance between them and her hips, and I gave her leg a sniff, drawing back quickly, "You don't have a scent."_

"_Sorry to disappoint. Noahs don't have scents, in the exception of Tyki and his cigarettes and Lulubell and her…seduction smell, if that's what you call it," she explains. Continuing my inspection, I once over her face and ask lowly, "Where's your stigmata, dark skin, and golden eyes?"_

_Plopping down on a couch that appeared out of thin air, Road sighed, "Well, when I disappeared, I started wandering through dimensions, and when I finally found this one again, those things were gone. I can still control going into people's dreams and my candles are the same, but nothing else. I don't even know where everyone else is."_

_It was obvious that she was upset, but this was the enemy. Even if Neah and the Earl were dead, the rest of the Noah family was still out there, and they were dangerous. I can't go off prancing with one of them, regardless of whether it's in my dreams or not._

_But destiny never really plays by the rules, does it?_

**As always, please, Please, PLEASE R/R!**


	2. Kanda's in Trouble!

_**Illusions**_

_Chapter 2: Kanda's in Trouble!_

When I wake up, I feel paws roughly pressing into my belly. Opening my eyes, I stare at Yoru as she jumps on me, "Wake up, meow! Kiseki, meow!"

"What, Yoru?" I ask, grabbing her in midair and setting her beside me on the bed.

"You didn't set your alarm, meow. Kanda and Allen went training without you, meow!"

Gasping, I run to get ready, digging through my closet for an outfit. When I get a miniskirt and shirt I like, I slip them on, moving to my hair. Why must it be so long! I want a short haircut like Daddy!

How dare they leave without me? I always go and train with them, no matter what time it is. So aggravating.

I hiss, having accidently dragged the brush over my ear, and I growl, "They will pay."

"I have an idea, meow."

"I'm listening," I say, gathering my hair into a French braid. Yoru hops onto the vanity, glancing at me while explaining what she meant. A grin spreads over my face at how mean and perfectly funny that'd be, and I nod, "Okay, I'll do that."

As I walk to the training room after putting on my makeup, I mutter, "Be ready to sleep in the bathtub, Chichi."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

It had been Allen's idea in the first place to have an annual karaoke night, and it was my luck that it had been only a week away. Sitting next to Kanda like I normally do, I wait for my turn. Everyone usually participated, though Chichi was forced, but I'm glad because he sings really well.

"Kiseki Walker."

I smile, walking up the stairs to the stage, and I stand in front of the small crowd, "I have a song picked out in honor of the best dads ever, but before I sing it, I would like to make sure Chichi pays for leaving to train without me."

Chuckles went around the room as Allen glared at Kanda, asking something. Smiling sadistically, I continue, "When I was four days old, Daddy had to go on a quick mission to England, and he left me in Chichi's care.

"Now I will tell you all about the bad things Chichi did in that short period of time like the time he nearly dropped me on my head because he wasn't paying attention. One night, I was crying, and he put a pillow over his head for the next hour until Ice managed to open the bathroom door and attack him."

At this point, Kanda had his head in his hands, and Allen was obviously trying not to beat his husband, but I heard the whitette mutter, "You are _so_ lucky I love you, Kanda."

Smiling, I say, "He nearly let me fall off the balcony once, and right after that, he left me on the top bunk while he took a shower. Let's see here…oh, and he neglected to give me a shower for three days. And Chichi stepped on my tail _twice_."

"Okay, Kiseki, we get the point," Kanda said in a pained voice, his thigh in a death grip because Allen was still trying to restrain himself.

"Hehe, love you!" I say playfully, earning a glare. The music for the song I was going to sing came on then, and I begin, "Lost my job and came home mad. Got a hug and a kiss, and that's too bad. She said 'I can go to work until you find another job.' I thought, 'I like the sound of that. Watch TV and take longs naps. Go from a hard working dad to being Mr. Mom'.

"Well, pampers melt in a Maytag dryer. Crayons go up one drawer high. Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time. Breakfast six. Naps at nine. There's bubblegum in the baby's hair. Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair. Been crazy all day long, and it's only Monday, Mr. Mom.

"Football, soccer, and ballet. Squeeze in scouts and PTA. And there's that shopping list she left that's seven pages long. How much smoke can one stove make? The kids won't eat my charcoal cake. It's more than any man can take being Mr. Mom!

"Well, pampers melt in a Maytag dryer. Crayons go up one drawer high. Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time. Breakfast six. Naps at nine. There's bubblegum in the baby's hair. Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair. Been crazy all day long, and it's only Monday, Mr. Mom."

Everyone was laughing at this point, even Allen, but Kanda wasn't, though he was obviously amused.

"Before I go to bed tonight, if the dog didn't eat the classifieds, I'm going to look just one more time.

"Because, pampers melt in a Maytag dryer. Crayons go up one drawer high. Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time. Breakfast six. Naps at nine. There's bubblegum in the baby's hair. Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair. Been crazy all day long, and it's only Monday, Mr. Mom. Oh, Mr. Mom.

"Bouncing checkbooks. Juggling bills. Thought there was nothing to it. Baby, now I know how you feel. What I don't know is how you do it!

"Honey, you're my hero."

As the song ended, I bowed, people clapping loudly, and I walk off the stage, receiving a glare from a certain bluenette.

"Kiseki, please ignore any protests coming from the bedroom tonight," Allen says, horns growing from his head. Of course, Lavi had to pop in at that moment and asked, "Wait, so Yu still gets some tonight? Lenalee hasn't done anything perverted with me since Christmas!"

"Lavi!" Allen blurted, rushing to cover my ears, but I shrug him off. Rolling my eyes, I say, "What's the deal? How do you even know if I'm a virgin?"

With that, Allen's arm activated, and Kanda had Mugen drawn as they say together, "Who is he?! I'm going to kill him!"

"I was joking! Sheesh," I mutter, whacking them both behind the head. Why do they think I'd lose my virginity at sixteen? And to a…_boy_? Gross!

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Isn't Daddy supposed to be all psychic or something? He's bi, and Chichi's gay, so how have they not noticed I'm a lesbian?" I complain to Yoru, pushing aside the psychology book I was reading. The library never has anything good. Well, maybe that's because I've memorized all of them, but still. Lavi could smuggle me some….

"I think that they just don't think about it, meow. I mean, meow, they probably assume that their daughter is straight, meow, because most are, meow," the black feline replies, legs in the air as she lies on her back. Shrugging, I put my hands under my chin, ears twitching in annoyance, and I say, "I don't know. Maybe I should just go shopping."

"Yay, meow, more plastic bags I can play in, meow!" she mews in excitement.

"Should I ask Daddy if he wants to come? He might get mad if I go without him," I wonder. Yoru nods, "I think you should ask, meow, but he might drag you to a girly store, meow."

Contemplating this, I stand, "I'll just tell him I don't want to go in that one."

"And if he uses the puppy dog face, meow?"

"It won't matter."

"That's what you said last time, meow. And the time before that, meow. And the―"

"I get it!" I interrupt, opening the door. "I'll ask."

"See you later, meow!"

I nod in reply, closing the door and moving to the one next to mine, and I knock, patiently waiting for Kanda or Allen to answer. When the door opens, Allen has swollen lips and messy hair, and I don't need to look inside to know the long-haired culprit was sitting on the bed and probably smirking. Rolling my eyes, I say, "If this is a bad time then I get it, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me. I really want a new outfit."

Smiling, he nods, gesturing to his white tee and sweatpants, "Sure, just let me put on something better."

He leaves the door open, and I walk into the room. Quickly explaining where he was going, Daddy gives Kanda a kiss on the cheek before taking a change of clothes into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Come sit, Kiseki," Chichi said, patting the comforter next to him, and I do so, slightly scared. He's only like this when he's going to give me some kind of talk about something important.

"Allen and I have been talking about what you said in the cafeteria earlier," he began, seeming to pick his words carefully. Flopping back on the bed, I grumble, "Oh my _gosh_! I'm a virgin!"

Shaking his head, Kanda explained, "I'm not talking about that. We've decided that if you do want a boyfriend, it's fine. I guess we've been a little overprotective."

"Really? I never noticed," I mutter sarcastically before continuing seriously, "Thank you. I already decided that I wanted you and Daddy to approve of who I want to date."

"Great. Besides, I feel like you'll fall for a man that will take care of you," he says, leaning down to give me a kiss on the forehead.

_They're idiots! I don't like guys, Chichi! I like girls!_

Smiling, I nod, choosing to let them be clueless. It's not that I think they'll get mad because obviously, they wouldn't care. No, I just want to see how long it takes for them to realize it.

At that moment, Allen comes out of the bathroom wearing skinny jeans with holes over the knees and a black turtleneck. Rolling my eyes, I move to wait by the door while Allen gives Kanda a goodbye kiss. Well, it starts like that, but it usually ends with the samurai's tongue down Daddy's throat. Not that it bothers them, but sometimes I wish I didn't have two, sex-driven men as my fathers.

"Okay, Chichi, Daddy's not going to be gone for more than a few hours. You can do whatever you want with him when we get back, and I'm in my soundproof room," I say, opening the door and leading Daddy out of it.

"I feel bad for you," Allen says as we walk down the halls, and I hurriedly tuck my tail into my leggings. Nodding, I use my hair to cover my ears, "Yeah, it sucks sometimes."

In about twenty minutes, the two of us get to the mall, and I immediately make my way to my absolute favorite store―Vamp Bites.

It's about the only gothic store around the Order, but I only get to come here every couple of months because it's such a pain to hide my Innocence. Smiling, I pull Daddy towards Vamp Bites, brushing aside the beads hanging from the entrance.

"Have you been here before?" he asked, glancing around. Nodding, I say, "Well, duh! It's my favorite store ever!"

He doesn't reply, looking around at the skulls, candles, and people walking through the store.

"Ooh, clearance!" I chirp, darting towards the table. Rummaging through it, I pick up a top. It had short sleeves, but the rest of it was designed to look like a pink and black corset. Talk about love at first sight.

"Good choice," someone behind me said. Turning around to face the person, I find a girl about my age smiling at me. Her hair was bright blue with streaks of black through it, and she had dark make-up like mine. She wore a Pokémon tee casually matched with a black, leather skirt that went down to her bare knees, chains through the belt loops.

Smiling back at her, I say, "Thanks. I love your skirt. I can't pull off leather."

"With a body like yours, I think you could put just about anything on it. The name's Nox," she said.

"Kiseki," I reply, blushing. "Do you come here often?"

Nodding, Nox says, "It's my part-time job. What about you?"

"I wish I could come here that much. I actually don't come to town more than once a month, if that," I explain. Green eyes widening, she asked, "Really? What about school and stuff?"

"I'm home schooled, and I kind of live where I work," I explain awkwardly.

"That's so cool! Do you have to wake up early or do you get to sleep in?" the bluenette asked excitedly.

Smiling, I respond, "I get up on my own. One of my dads is a samurai, so I was kind of raised that way."

"One of?"

"Um, yeah, I have two dads. Do you…have a problem with gays?"

At this, Nox laughed, "No! My board's bent, so I can't really judge."

"Mine, too. The funny part is that they don't know yet, and Daddy is into psychology."

"Don't know what?" I heard from behind me. Turning around, I see Allen standing behind me, confusion written all over his face.

Smiling, the girl beside me says, "Well, I have to get back to work. I'll see you around, Kiseki."

Nox holds out her hand, and I take it, slightly confused since not many teens shook hands anymore. That is until she walked away, and I realize that there was a piece of paper with seven numbers written on it.

"Nothing, Daddy. We were just talking about Goth stuff. Do you like this top?" I ask, holding said top up for him to see. Nodding, Allen replies, "Yeah, and I think it would look great with something leather."

I raise an eyebrow at the irony, but I simply nod, looking around for something to go with it.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"So who was that girl you were talking to in Vamp Bites?" Allen asked, taking another slurp of his strawberry smoothie. Blushing, I focus on my cookie, nibbling on a chunk of chocolate I'd broke off of it, "It's Nox. She just works there part time, and she complimented me on the shirt I picked."

Raising an eyebrow, he asks, "And what did she put in your hand?"

"It's not drugs," I say, narrowing my scarlet eyes at him. Giggling, he quickly says, "I know you wouldn't do drugs. I know exactly what she gave you, but I was wondering if you would tell me."

"Huh?"

Rolling his silver eyes, Daddy explained, "It's not like I don't know the tricks of exchanging phone numbers. I know you remember the stories about my Master."

"Yes, and I wish I could forget," I mutter, grimacing. "So you know?"

"I knew you were a lesbian since you turned eight, considering you paid more attention to the lead singer of Evanescence than Adam Levine," he said, smiling.

"What about Chichi?"

Laughing, he says, "I don't think Kanda knew he was gay until he kissed me the first time. He may be extremely keen on the battlefield, but he doesn't pay attention to such things in his personal life. Now that I think about it, you could probably bring Nox over for a slumber party, and he wouldn't even give it a second thought."

"I don't plan on introducing her to Chichi anytime soon."

"I know he's a lot less accepting than most people on the outside, but I think he believes everyone's equal. I mean, I thought he would push me away when he found out I was cutting, but he didn't. He just has too many barriers on his emotions," Allen said, taking a long drink of his smoothie.

Shrugging, I say, "The bad part about his barriers is that he doesn't realize he has them, so he doesn't try to take them down. I don't know if anyone can see the real Chichi under all of it."

"Kiseki," Daddy says sweetly, "your father is a wonderful man under everything. I've seen it several times, and I know Lavi has once at least."

"Uncle Usagi? Really?"

He nods, "When I was in labor, Komui took Kanda and Lavi out of the room to tell them something. At the time, I didn't know, but he had told them that there was only a fifty percent chance that you'd survive."

"You never told me this."

"I know. It's another thing Kanda doesn't like to talk about. Anyways, when Komui told them that, Kanda totally broke down, nearly broke his hand punching the stone wall. I'm pretty sure that's the only time Lavi's seen him cry, but Kanda let Lavi comfort him when I couldn't. I guess he was in shock. I mean, he'd just been told that his daughter might not survive, and his boyfriend would more than likely become severely depressed because of it."

"Sometimes, I just don't understand Chichi," I say exasperatedly, another story committed to memory.

"I don't try. I learned not to a long time ago," Allen replied.

**Author Note: Was it a good chapter? I was slightly anxious about this chapter, so please, Please, PLEASE R/R! Mr. Mom-Lonestar. **


	3. The Next War

_**Illusions**_

_Chapter 3: The Next War_

"_Seriously, can you leave me alone?!" I growl, glaring at the Noah sitting casually on a random couch._

"_Why? I want to be with my lover!" she whined. Shaking my head, I say, "I'm not your lover! Get it through your head!"_

_Road looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers, and her expression went from pouting to somber, "I-I don't have anyone other than you. Even if I used my powers, which I wouldn't, you wouldn't get hurt. Besides, the final battle is over, so can you at least not hate me? There has to be something you would want to talk about."_

"_Not particularly. I met a girl today that seems really cool, but I don't know. Chichi still doesn't know I'm a lesbian," I say. I mean, Road has a point. Nothing bad can really happen to me, and she doesn't have anybody. Until I get here, she's completely alone._

"_Kanda always did have a thick skull."_

"_Did you even meet him?"_

"_No, but I heard plenty from Tyki."_

_Curiously, I ask, "Are you related to Tyki?"_

_Smiling, she shakes her head, "No, but he was my adoptive uncle even though I'm the oldest Noah. Out of everyone, he was the one I was closest to, and we spent a lot of time together."_

"_You really miss him, huh?" I murmur as a tear runs down her cheek, and she nods, sniffling and obviously trying to compose herself._

"_Can you promise me something, Kiseki?" Road asks after a moment._

"_Depends," I say, shrugging. Golden eyes looking hopefully at me, she asks, "If you ever see Tyki somewhere, will you tell him that I miss him?"_

_Nodding, I deadpan, "Sure, but he probably won't believe me."_

"_If he doesn't, say that I told you that twelve isn't the answer to geography homework."_

"_What?"_

_Giggling, the Noah says, "He'll know what I'm talking about."_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Kiseki, Allen, Kanda!"

Glancing behind me, I see Lenalee running towards my fathers and me, smiling.

"Hey, Bubbles! What's up?" Allen asked happily, most likely from the mitarashi dango in his mouth.

Laughing, the pigtailed girl says, "Nothing, but Brother needs you immediately."

Nodding, Allen and I clear our last plates in under a minute while Kanda eats a few more bites, throwing away the rest.

"Why do you think Komui would need us?" I ask, sensing the unease in my fathers as we walked toward Komui's office.

"I don't know," Allen said, though I could tell he has a suspicion. I guess I'll find out when we get there.

"Come in!" Komui invited after Kanda knocked on his door.

"Aunt Lenalee said you wanted to see us," I say.

The scientist nodded, "Please, sit."

Allen and I sit on the couch while Chichi leans against the wall, and Komui continues, "In Croatia, there's a waterfall that supposedly grants wishes, but with a twist. If someone gets the wishes something and it does, they die within a few days. We sent finders to investigate, and we believe Innocence is the cause."

"Innocence? How is that possible?" Allen asks. Nodding, I add, "We found all the Innocence once the Millennium Earl was dead."

"I realize that, but this is still an unexplainable phenomenon that I believe is worth looking into, and I feel that the three of you are the best team we have in the Order. You will leave in two hours."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"This shouldn't be possible," I mutter, watching out the window. Laughing, Allen says, "You shouldn't be possible."

"Touché," I say. "I just wish I could have brought Yoru. We could be talking right now!"

Seeming hurt, Daddy asks, "Why can't you talk to me and Kanda?"

"Right, because I'm most definitely going to ramble about Nox to my dads."

"Who's this Nox guy?" Kanda asked suspiciously, glancing at me. Allen and I correct in unison, "Girl."

"What's the big deal then?" the bluenette continued, closing his eyes. Rolling my eyes, I say, "Chichi, I'm not going to talk about the girl I like to the two of you!"

"I can under―GIRL?!" he shouted, eyes flashing open.

"I thought you were going to let him figure it out," Allen said. Shrugging, I giggle, "Yeah, and I was getting worried there for a second."

Still stuck on the 'girl' thing, Kanda asks, "You're a lesbian?"

"Yes, my moronic and clueless father, my board's bent," I say nonchalantly.

"It took far too long for you to figure it out, too," the whitette added. "Now, it's about midnight. Sleep is calling me."

As he curls up in the blankets on the beds, I do the same, "I second that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kiseki," Kanda said, taking Allen in his arms.

But I couldn't sleep that night. I wanted to, but I knew that if I did, I'd have to see Road, and I didn't particularly want to do that.

The biggest reason was that I couldn't figure out why Innocence would have appeared in Croatia though. After the battle, Innocence fragments from all over the world appeared at the European Branch Black Order as if they were attracted to where the others were, and we found every piece.

Even if it is an extra piece of Innocence, we don't really need it anymore. Exorcists are useless now because there are no longer akuma.

On the other hand, this could be something else. Something big. It might not be Innocence, but a new substance with the same powers. If so, what is it? The Noah might use it to wipe out the Earth again.

_I'm getting a headache._

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"What are we going to do first?" I ask as Kanda, Allen, and I walk out of our hotel building.

"I was told the waterfall was in the woods to the east past the town," Kanda said. "So we're going on a hike."

Smiling, I say, "Great, that way I can free my tail. It hurts!"

"For Neko Innocence, the good by far outweighs the bad," Allen said, walking into the start of the forest.

Giant trees towered over us, swaying in the wind and causing its occupants to fly or scurry away. Wind raced through the forest like wolves, weaving between the tree trunks and howling loudly in our ears, and it helped the dead leaves rise again and begin dancing to an ancient melody. Sunlight filtered through the leaves on the trees, working as a natural spotlight for the prancing superstars as they danced around our feet. Dappled splotches of yellow and orange littered the ground as if an artist had dropped his palette, a sponge effect dotting his new canvas.

I breathe in the scent of water and the forest, and I know we're close to the waterfall. It comes it sight a few minutes later.

Water cascaded over the edge of a stone cliff, tumbling down to crash into the creek below. It wasn't huge, but it was still beautiful. I could make out pennies in the creek bottom, obviously from the people that had wished for something.

"So what no―"

I stop, my ears filled with the sound of crying. My eyes widen in shock, the sorrowful wails of love and pain having been something I hadn't heard in years.

"Dad, do you see them?" I ask quietly.

"See what?" Allen asked before his eye activated, his face becoming as astonished as mine.

Glancing between us, Kanda asks, "What is it?"

"Akuma," the whitette says, pointing across the river. Following his gaze, I gasp.

There were at least a dozen level one akuma staring at us only they looked different somehow. Their expressions seemed almost…happy.

"Kiseki," Chichi said, hand drawing Mugen. Even if it took a little more power, Kanda's and my combined attack could take out the akuma quickly.

Jumping into the air, Kanda swings Mugen horizontally, the blue streak left forming into creatures, "Netherworld Creatures: Ichigen!"

At the same time, I transform my hands into paws, swiftly drawing two four-lined marks to create a cross, "Paralyzing Cross!"

I push the cross towards the ground, causing all the akuma to freeze while Kanda's attack tears them apart, explosions quickly following. When the akuma were destroyed, Chichi sheathes Mugen while I deactivate my paws, and Allen says, "I haven't seen that in a while."

"Yeah, Chichi's lost his touch," I tease, earning a swat to my ears. Allen nods happily before his face becomes much more serious, "It looks like Komui was right. Innocence and akuma."

Aggravated that I couldn't figure it out, I ask, "Who's making them?"

"A Noah. Who else?" Kanda growled. "I hate them so much."

"Agreed. Tyki took my arm, and as helpful as it was, it still nearly killed me. Not to mention Road broke Lavi's mind."

They continued to talk about the Noah, spitting words of hatred while I stood there, looking down at my feet with my ears laid back. Against my better judgment, I say, "How do you know that they're all evil? They might have been under the control of the Earl without another choice, and they had to protect their family. Uncle Usagi was a threat. Both of you were threats. What if I was Skinn and instead of Chichi, Tyki had killed him? Do you two realize what hypocrites you are?!"

Allen and Kanda stared at me in shock while I try to figure out what kind of feeling I was having. I was almost angry, but I couldn't determine why. Why should I feel any sympathy for the Noah family?

_Curiously, I ask, "Are you related to Tyki?"_

_Smiling, she shakes her head, "No, but he was my adoptive uncle even though I'm the oldest Noah. Out of everyone, he was the one I was closest to, and we spent a lot of time together."_

"_You really miss him, huh?" I murmur as a tear runs down her cheek, and she nods, sniffling and obviously trying to compose herself._

"The Noah have emotions, too. It's not like they don't feel hurt when we attack their family members," I say, not looking at my fathers.

"Kiseki," Allen says quietly. Turning towards the creek, I mutter, "I'm going to look for the Innocence."

"But you hate water," Kanda reminds as if I forgot that.

Rolling my eyes, I say, "I know that. Fear has two meanings: don't do anything and feel trapped or rise above and feel free. Sometimes, I think the two of you only know the first one."

"She may have a point, but she's too smart sometimes," Allen whispers behind me.

"I heard that."

I move to the creek, shifting into a snow leopard silently, and I sink a paw into the water, hissing quietly. It wasn't cold―actually warm to a certain extent―but I still didn't like water. Growling, I submerge the rest of my legs into the river, the pads of my paws sliding across the slimy, mossy stones under the water.

"You know, Kanda, if she's a leopard and is willing to get in the water, you have to, too," I heard Allen say.

"I realize that, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda!"

As much as I wanted to whack them, I hold my breath and plunge my head into the current, my pupils dilating so I could see in the murky water, and I scan the stones, looking for anything glowing.

When I resurface, Allen and Kanda are in the creek a little upstream, bickering over something. Daddy's head was dripping while he was crouched on his knees, water lapping at his waist.

"No, I'm not going to do that. I prefer to stay dry," Kanda said. Rolling his eyes, Allen exasperatedly replies, "Kanda, if Kiseki can do it, so can you. You need to help."

"I am helping. I'm just not―!"

Chichi coughed as he came back up from the bottom of the creek, glaring at me, but I ignore him, resuming my search. He deserved me pushing him anyways.

"Kiseki!" he growled warningly.

I don't respond, flicking my tail across the surface of the water, and Kanda flinches slightly when the water splatters his face. Walking past them, I move to the waterfall, searching behind it and diving into the deeper water under it, but the only thing I found was water, stones, and pennies. Lots and lots of pennies.

Finally, I drag myself out of the water, flopping down on the bank in exhaustion, and I transform back into human form. Luckily, my clothes stayed dry, but I probably ended up squeezing two gallons of water out of my braid, and my tail was weighed down from the fluid in it, too.

"You guys ready to head back to the hotel?" Allen asked. Kanda nodded, trying to get as much water out of his hair as possible, and my stomach answered for me, birds flying from the trees in fright.

"Then let's go," Chichi muttered, beginning to walk through the forest. Allen and I follow, and Daddy says, "He's in a bad mood now thanks to you."

"He deserved it."

Rolling his eyes, Allen replied, "That's not the point! The point is that I have to share a bed with him tonight while you get to be safe next door! He'll either ravish me or completely ignore me altogether!"

"Chichi is bipolar."

"I won't argue that."

We stop by a buffet restaurant on the way back to our hotel, the sun setting, and by the time the three of us got to our rooms, the moon is gleaming overhead.

Flipping on my iPod, I step into the shower, hot water pelting my skin. It's not that I hate water in general, but if I'm not taking a shower or bath, I don't like to be in it. I've never gone swimming in a pool before, though I do swim excellently because I had to learn in cases of Innocence being in water.

As I shampoo, my ears flick uncontrollably, trying to remove the suds from my fur, but I learn to deal. My iPod blares, "I linger in the doorway of alarm clocks screaming 'monsters' calling my name. Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops, while they're falling, tell a story.

"In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me."

If only I could go to a land like that. A place where I didn't have to fight monsters that were supposed to be impossible and dream of a girl that disappeared years ago. Life just sucks sometimes.

Even though I was tired, I couldn't sleep that night. Heck, I hadn't slept alone in years because Yoru was always with me.

Sighing, I sit up, the clock reading three in the morning, and I swing my legs over the edge of the bed. A walk. A walk should help me sleep. Slipping on my uniform and hiding my ears and tail just in case, I open my balcony door, glancing around. A full moon casted an azure sheen on the buildings, the area looking like a ghost town.

Shrugging, I leap off the third story balcony, silently landing on the sidewalk. The wind blew lightly, but other than that and the crickets, I couldn't hear much of anything. Well, if I tried I could, but I only use my feline hearing when I need to.

I wasn't really going anywhere, but the town is one big loop, so a once around would work well enough. As I walk, I turn a corner around a building, stopping.

In front of my eyes, a man in a suit stood with his back to me, a top hat on his head, and from under it, I could see dark, curly hair.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

**Author Note: Okay, so I got this out a little late. I had major writer's block and I'm having the equivalent to Finals this week and had some last week. Anyways, please, Please, PLEASE R/R! Imaginary-Evanescence. **


	4. On Hold and Possibly Discontinued

**Hey guys!**

**So I've decided to put this story on hold. I don't have any ideas coming to me, and I personally don't like the plot. There's a pretty good chance that I will discontinue this story because I feel like there isn't going to be anything big happen, and in the next week, I'll either have the next chapter done, or I will post that it's discontinued.**

**Happy Writing,**

**Crowsnight**


	5. Discontinued

**I'm sorry guys, but I've decided to discontinue this story. It's been good writing this, but I just feel like I jumped in without a plot, and it will just be boring and a waste of time.**

**For those of you who like No.6 and depressing fanfictions, the next story I post (possibly after another song fic) will be a reunion No.6 fanfiction. It is called "Fade".**

**After Fade, my next story will be a Yullen fic. It will be AU, and revolves around lycanthropes (werewolves/werecats). I promise I won't discontinue that one!**

**Happy Writing,**

**Crowsnight**


End file.
